


Bandi-drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: I grabbed 26 different prompts so here we go, Madame Amberly doesn't like N. Gin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When ever I get inspired I'll write something uwu





	Bandi-drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Cortex begs Madame Amberly to let Nina in the academy. Madame Amberly does not want Nina in her academy.

“ **Please! She’s my dau- niece-”**

 **“Everyone has family. What makes _yours_ any more special,** Cortex?” Madame Amberly sneered down at the yellow man before her desk, disgusted at his desperation. Groveling at the desk of his old headmistress, how humiliating.

"Please, Madame Amberly. You must admit Nina. She plays with small animals, draws little smiling suns on the corners of her drawings, she's a shining example of _**good!**_ "

"That's your problem, not mine! After all, it's _your_ beloved niece. Why don't you teach her evil yourself, since you're such a _successful mad scientist_ "

Cortex flinched at her sharp words, shaking his head, "Madam Amberly, if I thought I could, I wouldn't be here! I've tried, and nothing has come of it! Not even N. Gin's attempts-"

Amberly abruptly stood behind her desk, slamming her fist with such force she cracked the desk a bit." ** _N. Gin?!_** There's part of your problem! You have a failure in her presence!" Before Cortex could try and interject, she continued, nearly yelling, "Nitro Gin is my only student to have graduated with a smidgen of good! He has tarnished this school's 100% success rate! He's contaminating your daughter!-"

"N-Niece?"

" ** _Whatever!_** The point is, you'll never get anywhere with him there. My recommendation is that you dispose of him as soon as possible."

Cortex paused, looking away from the woman in front of him. She was right, he _knew_ she was right. But N. Gin was his only assistant. Sure he was irritating, and incompetent at times, but he was also the most useful of all the people working for him. Uka Uka wouldn't be too fond of that either..

Madame Amberly sighed as she sat back down, fixing her hair, "Cortex, Cortex, Cortex... He's the only one willing to work with you, isn't he?" She shook her head as he nodded, tsking, "Well.. I could make a special case for you.."

"THANK you, Madame-"

"IF you do something to fix her "grabby" nature with animals, and pay double tuition." Madame Amberly smirked, watching his excitement fade a bit. He could only think of one way, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Of course.. She'll be ready by the start of the year. Thank you, Madame"

"Good. Now **_get out_**." Cortex immediately stood, all but running out of the room, "If your payments bounce, I'll have both of your heads!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that his name is Nitro Gin lol.


End file.
